Essai sous surveillance
by lylene
Summary: Petit défi avec Louise Malone : écrire un lemon Jacob/Bella/Edward... crédible.


**Essai sous surveillance**

**Avertissement au lecteur**

**Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Bonne question. Pour faire court, j'ai lu les textes de Louise Malone, et de review à réponse à review, à réponse de réponse... On en est venues à se lancer un petit défi d'écriture. Et nous voilà lancées dans un threesome Jacob/Bella/Edward. Je vous invite donc à lire (et reviewer) les deux textes. Le sien s'intitule « Un lion, un loup, un agneau... pas trente-six possibilités ».**

**En vous souhaitant bonne lecture,**

* * *

Edward était déjà là lorsque Jacob Black fit son apparition dans la petite clairière. Assis dans l'herbe encore verte, il faisait des nœuds à une tige de pissenlit, pour s'occuper les mains. Il affichait un air préoccupé. Celui d'une personne qui cherche les mots exacts à prononcer. Il releva la tête et se força à sourire. Jacob ne se donna pas la peine de lui rendre la politesse.

Edward ne se leva pas. D'un mouvement du menton, il invita son rival de toujours à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il se disait que s'ils étaient assis, le tempérament emporté de Jacob se focaliserait davantage sur leur discussion, et moins sur l'envie de le frapper.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, si Jacob lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, il l'aurait tué sur place, sans sommation. Il allait devoir jouer serré. D'autant plus que le visage fermé et sévère du jeune Quileute ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir au dialogue et à la compréhension. Debout devant Edward, il le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Merci de t'être déplacé, commença Edward pour entamer leur conversation.

- Je suis venu uniquement parce que dans ton message tu disais que ça avait à voir avec Bella, répondit Jacob. Ce qui te concerne, je m'en fous.

- En fait, ça nous regarde un peu tous les trois...

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, buveur de sang. Viens-en au fait.

- Assieds-toi, d'abord, ça sera plus simple pour discuter. Je te jure que je n'ai aucune intention de t'attaquer.

De nouveau, avec un geste de la main cette fois-ci, il invita son interlocuteur à s'asseoir. Jacob s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- Ne te mets pas en colère, je t'explique d'abord, tu réagis après, d'accord ?

- On verra. Crache le morceau.

Edward prit une grande inspiration.

- Bella a... Elle m'a demandé de coucher avec elle.

Le visage de l'Indien n'exprima rien que la colère. Son cerveau fut plus loquace. En insultes diverses et variées, notamment. Edward baissa les yeux, prit un brin d'herbe, et recommença à faire des nœuds.

- Tant mieux pour toi, dit Jacob froidement.

- Comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'est une demande... que je ne peux satisfaire. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Je risque de la blesser...

Les pensées de Jacob exprimèrent un certain soulagement.

- Cependant... Je n'aime pas refuser des choses à Bella... Elle a pensé que je ne la désirais pas, que je la rejetais... Mon Dieu, si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte ! J'ai essayé de la consoler, elle a fait mine de comprendre et d'accepter mais...

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Tu veux que je la console à ta place ? Que je lui explique que son mec n'est qu'un monstre tueur-né qu'elle ne devrait pas fréquenter ? Merci, j'ai déjà essayé, mais si c'est pour me prendre un autre râteau, qui ne servira qu'à te faire valoir, c'est bon, j'ai déjà donné, je passe mon tour !

Jacob était furieux. Il commença à se lever pour partir.

- Non, attends ! Je veux que tu m'aides !

La surprise figea Jacob. Lentement, il retourna son regard vers Edward, dont les traits exprimaient la honte bue.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas facile. Je l'aime, et je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Même si ça doit t'inclure dans l'équation.

Jacob se rassit, et le regarda fixement, sans rien dire.

- Je veux qu'on essaie, dit Edward piteusement.

- Qui ça « on » ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Je veux essayer de faire l'amour à Bella... mais au cas où ça ne se passerait pas bien, je voudrais que tu sois là, et que tu m'empêches de lui faire du mal.

- Pardon ? Je dois avoir mal compris, là.

Jacob était interdit. Choqué. Dégoûté. En colère. Edward inspira profondément une fois de plus. Tout son être exprimait la gêne.

- J'ai bien réfléchi. Nous sommes clairement en compétition pour le cœur de Bella, non ? Je veux qu'on passe à l'acte tous les deux, pour qu'elle choisisse, en son âme et conscience.

- Tu veux quoi ? On la saute chacun notre tour et elle dit qui est le meilleur coup de nous deux ? Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on filme la scène, histoire de mettre ça sur Youtube pour faire voter le public ? T'es vraiment un malade mental. C'est hors de question. Bella n'est pas une pute qu'on saute pour la performance.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Cette fois, c'était Edward qui était choqué.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as dit, à part insinuer un truc à trois genre mauvais scénario de film porno ?

- Écoute. Bella veut absolument que je la transforme. Et là, je pense qu'on a un point en commun, c'est non. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons la voir transformée. Jusque-là, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- J'ai réussi à lui faire accepter un compromis. Elle m'épouse, puis je la transforme. Bella est phobique du mariage, ce qui recule l'échéance de quelques mois, le temps de tout organiser.

Le mariage, c'était un coup au cœur pour Jacob. Il blêmit.

- J'ai profité de sa tentative de séduction, ce matin, pour en faire ma fiancée. Je lui ai demandé de réserver ça pour la nuit de noces, pour consommer le mariage en temps et en heure. Mais bon, j'ai bien vu que ça ne l'enchantait guère... et il y a de grandes chances que je la transforme accidentellement cette nuit-là... Si je le la tue pas.

- Tu ne veux pas la transformer. Quitte-la. Laisse-moi la place au lieu de me raconter tout ça. Parce que là, à part me montrer que tu as remporté la bataille et me piétiner le cœur, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de ton discours.

- J'ai déjà essayé de la quitter de ma propre volonté. Le résultat a été catastrophique pour nous deux. Sa vie, je te la dois, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Jacob haussa les sourcils et pensa avec ironie que sa vie à lui, tout le monde s'en foutait...

- Elle ne se fout pas de ta vie. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, et même si elle dit qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me choisit, tu prends une place énorme dans son cœur. Sa raison a arrêté un choix, mais pas son cœur. Tu as encore une chance.

- Youpi, c'est une invitation à la compétition ? lança Jacob avec une ironie mordante.

- A un partenariat, plutôt.

- Développe le concept.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Comme tu le sais, j'entends les pensées des gens. J'entends souvent les pensées de Rosalie et d'Esmée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les femmes peuvent ressentir le manque d'enfants... Rosalie, surtout. Esmée nous a comme substituts, mais Rosalie est inconsolable à ce sujet.

- Barbie girl pense ?

- Oui. Elle ne comprend pas que Bella jette sa vie d'humaine aux orties pour le vampirisme. Elle va perdre son âme... et sa capacité à enfanter. Bella est jeune, aujourd'hui elle n'y pense pas. Dans dix ans, elle s'en voudra. Elle m'en voudra. Et ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

- On peut connaître le vrai fond de ta pensée, là ? En arrêtant de noyer le poisson, tu peux dire exactement ce que tu as dans ta tête de tordu ?

Edward ne releva pas l'insulte.

- Je suis en train de la mettre dans tes bras. Pour qu'elle reste humaine. Je veux accéder à sa demande. Je veux que tu m'aides à coucher avec elle. Je veux aussi que tu couches avec elle. Et que tu lui fasses un enfant. Elle sera enceinte de toi. Avec un peu de chance, elle élèvera ton enfant, elle restera humaine. Elle sera à toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me déchire les entrailles de te demander ça, mais je l'aime au point de vouloir la perdre pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Pour l'empêcher de devenir comme moi.

Jacob secoua la tête. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Espèce de taré. Malade mental. Voyeur. Pervers sexuel. Pauvre type. Je vais faire un enfant à Bella dans son dos, avec ton consentement ? Ça t'a effleuré l'esprit qu'on était un peu jeunes pour élever un mioche ? Qu'on était peut-être pas prêts pour ça ? As-tu seulement une idée de tout ce qu'un enfant implique ? Et elle, elle est au courant de notre petite discussion, en ce moment ? Lui as-tu seulement touché un mot de ton plan de tordu ? Lui as-tu demandé son avis ? Non, parce que là, avec ton plan à deux balles, tu as encore le beau rôle. Admettons qu'on le fasse. Admettons que je la mette en cloque. Qui se paie les responsabilités de tout ça ? À qui Bella va en vouloir à mort ? Qui va se retrouver avec la carabine de Charlie entre les deux yeux ? Toi, peut-être ?

La souffrance d'Edward était palpable. Elle s'exprimait sur tous les traits de son visage, dans la position de ses mains, de son corps. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains en offrande, il bougeait d'avant en arrière, comme un autiste en crise. Mais sa résolution ne faiblit pas.

- Elle gardera l'enfant. Elle sera mère. Elle sera humaine. Elle sera à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! Je te laisse une chance. Je lui laisse une chance. Je joue la dernière carte qu'il me reste pour ne pas être le monstre qui va la priver de sa vie de femme. Mais si tu as un autre plan, dans lequel je garde Bella humaine pour moi et dans lequel tu ne figures pas, je suis preneur.

Jacob se leva d'un bond, comme électrisé.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Cette fois, Edward le laissa partir sans un mot.

* * *

La première pensée de Jacob fut de se transformer, pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de mettre de côté ses pensées. S'il se transformait, toute la meute serait au courant. Curieusement, il n'y tenait pas vraiment.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il avait une chance de conquérir Bella.

Il avait une chance de la sauver des crocs du buveur de sang.

Oui, mais ça impliquait de coucher avec elle en présence du buveur de sang. Pas top pour une première fois.

Il pouvait la mettre enceinte.

Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Elle non plus.

Mais si ça pouvait la sauver de la Sangsue...

Ça impliquait aussi de voir Cullen la toucher. Ça impliquait même de l'aider à la toucher. Et ça, ça lui donnait envie de vomir plus qu'autre chose.

Oui, mais il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit à lui. À vie.

Il eut honte. Mais il prit sa décision.

Un essai. Un seul.

* * *

Un doux soleil automnal inondait la clairière. La température était clémente. Les arbres avaient pris des couleurs ocre, rouge orangé, or. La nature était magnifique.

Un lit à baldaquin, en fer forgé, trônait là. Edward avait pris soin d'ajouter des tentures en velours or, qui s'harmonisaient avec le couvre-lit.

Il arriva en premier avec Bella. Il la tenait par la main. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à une surprise, mais elle ignorait laquelle.

À peine arrivée à la clairière, elle remarqua le lit. Son visage s'éclaira, et se tourna automatiquement vers Edward. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Edward, tu... ?

- J'y ai bien réfléchi. J'accepte d'essayer. A une condition...

- Edward n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Bella lui avait sauté au cou pour l'embrasser. Une sorte de feulement vint interrompre leur étreinte. À l'autre bout de la clairière, un énorme loup regardait la scène, l'air furieux.

- Jacob, que fais-tu ici ? Dit aussitôt Bella, gênée d'être ainsi interrompue.

Elle avisa le lit, remarqua que le loup fusillait Edward du regard. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne parut pas s'en formaliser, ni même s'étonner de la présence de son rival en ces lieux.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer, accorde-moi deux minutes, répondit-il au loup.

Jacob resta planté là, debout.

Edward était de mèche avec Jacob ?

Bella n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle se tourna vers Edward, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir ma phrase, tout à l'heure, dit-il en souriant, l'air gêné. Je voulais te dire que j'acceptais d'essayer à une condition : que quelqu'un te protège de moi si les choses devaient mal tourner.

- Jacob ?

L'étonnement se peignait sur les traits de Bella. Choisir son rival comme témoin de ses premiers ébats n'était pas forcément le choix qu'elle aurait fait...

- C'est une expérience que tu voulais faire en tant qu'humaine. Il pourrait être bien de le faire avec un humain, histoire de se faire un avis objectif sur la question, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux coucher !

- C'est ce que nous allons faire, si tu es d'accord pour accepter ce compromis. C'est une condition sine qua non. Je refuse de te mettre en danger sans aucune garantie. Jacob sera assez fort pour me retenir en cas de problème... et pour être honnête... j'espère que son odeur couvrira suffisamment la tienne pour qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Bella avisa Jacob, puis Edward. Avant de fermer les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il en viendrait à de telles extrémités pour satisfaire un de ses désirs. Une petite voix, au fin fond de sa tête lui murmura : « Le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et le sourire de la crémière... » Son cœur n'avait jamais su se décider, malgré sa raison. Edward lui offrait une troisième solution, un non-choix avantageux, dans lequel elle était gagnante. Elle prendrait les deux. Lentement, elle hocha la tête, n'osant ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'Edward y lise une trahison, un aveu.

Automatiquement, elle sentit des mains fraîches sur son corps, qui effleuraient sa joue, l'arête de sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à relever le visage. Elle n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux. Des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes avec une infinie douceur.

Elle sentit une chaleur dans son dos. Edward interrompit son baiser, et regarda Jacob, qui attendait une autorisation tacite. Il se pencha vers Bella, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, Edward en profita pour défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Collée au torse de Jacob, Bella devina sa nudité dans son dos. Il avait posé ses immenses mains sur ses hanches. Les pans de sa chemise s'ouvrirent, elle sentit des doigts froids sur elle. Elle soupira de bien-être. Edward effleura le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Jacob termina son baiser, et elle se tourna vers Edward, prise de légers vertiges. Un mouvement d'épaule, et sa chemise fut au sol, comme celle d'Edward. Il lui sourit, et l'embrassa, sans oser la prendre dans ses bras.

Les mains chaudes de Jacob dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge, qui glissa presque tout seul, puis vinrent près de son ventre s'occuper de son bouton de pantalon, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Comprenant ses intentions, Bella entoura de ses bras le cou d'Edward, pour prendre appui, et l'aida à se débarrasser du vêtement surperflu, et, d'un mouvement du pied, se défit par la même occasion de ses chaussures.

Une simple petite culotte entre elle et les deux garçons de sa vie.

Jacob l'invita à se retourner vers lui. Elle obtempéra. Docilement, elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, il la rapprocha d'elle. Elle sentit son sexe, déjà dressé, contre son ventre. N'osant trop le fixer, elle l'embrassa. Les doigts froids d'Edward glissèrent de ses hanches à ses jambes, emportant avec eux la petit culotte. Puis il vint se coller à elle, nu lui aussi. Ses doigts froids emprisonnèrent ses seins. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules, avec une infinie douceur.

Elle ne sut pas très bien comment, petit pas par petit pas, caresse après caresse, baiser après baiser, elle se retrouva près du lit. Elle s'assit, contemplant la peau diaphane de l'un qui contrastait avec la peau sombre de l'autre. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle s'allongea en travers du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Edward vint s'étendre près d'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, la main caressant le visage de l'autre, ils se sourirent. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour se comprendre. Bella était un peu gênée par la situation, mais finalement terriblement heureuse. Cela suffisait à Edward pour ne pas regretter ses choix.

Il l'embrassa, et sa main libre vint se poser sur le sein de Bella, qui durcit instantanément à cause du froid.

Plus bas sur son corps, elle sentait les mains de Jacob, qui caressait son ventre, s'attardant sur son nombril. Il descendit le long de ses jambes, effleurant ses fesses. Il passa derrière son genou. Elle s'électrisa. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle cria de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il suçotait son orteil. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, et il lui lança une œillade amusée et coquine. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé caresse plus inattendue ni plus excitante.

Edward ne voulut pas être en reste. En un chemin de baisers, il rejoignit les mamelons de Bella, dont il s'occupa avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle se mit à gémir doucement.

Jacob embrassa le pied de Bella, et remonta avec sa langue le long de sa jambe, passa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il déposa un baiser sur son sexe. Elle gémit plus fort. Encouragé par la réceptivité de la jeune femme, fier de lui donner plus de plaisir que ne le faisait Edward, il s'enhardit. Sa langue glissa dans le sexe de Bella, dont la température corporelle augmenta aussitôt. Les gémissements devinrent cris. Elle se mit à onduler malgré elle, invitant ses amants à approfondir leurs soins. Ses mains cherchèrent leurs mains. Elle s'y agrippa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Edward releva la tête pour la contempler. Rougie, essoufflée, perdue de plaisir. S'il la transformait, il ne verrait plus jamais ce spectacle envoûtant.

Néophyte en pratique, il avait néanmoins longuement potassé la théorie (études de médecine obligent, hein). Sa main froide descendit le long du ventre de Bella, et son doigt se posa son son clitoris. L'effet fut presque instantané. Les ondulations se muèrent en tremblements, de plus en plus violents. Jacob attrapa les hanches de Bella, pour la maintenir en place, et sans se départir de sa tâche, il la regarda venir.

Elle manqua de s'évanouir.

- Je veux la goûter, lui dit Edward, presque suppliant.

Son regard croisa celui de Jacob. Le jeune Quileute se redressa, et se pencha vers le vampire, qui n'hésita pas. Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, sous le regard médusé de Bella.

- C'est bon, je crois que je peux le faire, finit par dire Edward, très calmement.

Les deux garçons échangèrent leur place, sans un mot. Jacob embrassa Bella, ses doigts firent le tour de son visage pour dégager de son front en sueur quelques mèches de cheveux éparses. Elle lui sourit largement, lui murmurant « merci » à l'oreille. Il lui rendit son sourire, espérant qu'il venait de gagner assez de points pour la faire changer d'avis.

Edward introduisit un doigt en elle. Elle soupira. Jacob l'embrassa. Edward n'eut plus d'yeux que pour la féminité de Bella, qu'il contempla avec une dévotion sans faille. La sentant s'élargir, il introduisit un second doigt en elle. La main de Jacob s'occupa du reste. Les cris de Bella devinrent plus forts. Jacob songea qu'on risquait de les entendre. Edward ne prit pas la peine de le regarder pour lui répondre.

- Fais quelque chose, alors.

Bella comprit l'échange à mi-mot. Son regard croisa celui de Jacob. D'une main timide et hésitante, elle s'empara de son sexe. Son air déterminé l'encouragea. Il s'agenouilla près du visage de Bella, qui le prit en bouche, étouffant dans le sexe de l'un la jouissance que l'autre lui procurait. Jacob ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Malgré lui, ses hanches bougèrent légèrement, donnant un rythme à la caresse de la jeune femme, qui se répercuta sur la caresse d'Edward.

Jacob se retira précipitamment, mais ne put se retenir d'éjaculer sur des draps. Gêné, il croisa le regard de Bella, qui eut l'air très satisfaite d'elle l'espace d'une seconde. Plaisir pour plaisir, ils étaient quittes. Son regard se voilà aussitôt : Edward avait introduit un troisième doigt en elle. Elle se mordit la main pour essayer d'être discrète. Allongé près d'elle, lui caressant doucement les seins, Jacob sourit, et lui offrit la tranche de sa propre main à mordre. Moins dangereux si elle en venait au sang. Au moins, la sangsue se contiendrait. Edward ne dit rien, mais remercia intérieurement l'initiative de son rival. Il n'était en effet pas dans des dispositions à rester de marbre pour le moment. Jacob, le regard plongé dans celui de Bella, la regarda venir, ce qui ne tarda pas.

C'était le moment du grand saut. Jacob était de nouveau prêt. Edward aussi. Ce serait à elle de choisir qui la ferait sienne en premier. À peine une heure avant, la question ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle était cruciale maintenant.

Un détail technique la décida. Jacob avait énormément grandi. La taille de son corps était proportionnelle à celle de son pied. Qui était par conséquent furieusement proportionnel à la taille de sa... chaussure. Edward avait des proportions sympathiques également, quoique plus raisonnables. Nul besoin de connaître les pensées de Bella pour en comprendre le cheminement. Jacob se prit même à sourire, tandis qu'Edward respirait profondément, pour se préparer psychologiquement.

- Empêche-moi, s'il te plaît... murmura-t-il à Jacob, qui acquiesça sans un mot.

Edward s'allongea, et ferma les doigts sur le montant du lit. Bella comprit, et le chevaucha. Près d'elle, une main sur le torse du vampire, Jacob était sur ses gardes. Avec une infinie lenteur, Bella fit entrer le sexe d'Edward en elle, serrant les dents, le visage baissé pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais ne dupant personne. Edward se crispa, s'arrêta de respirer. Il regarda Jacob, complètement paniqué. Le jeune Quileute garda son calme, et se pencha sur lui. Il fallait le distraire de l'odeur du sang de Bella. L'odeur et le goût de Jacob sous son nez devraient suffire.

Jacob prit le visage d'Edward dans ses mains, et l'embrassa. Celui-ci se détendit rapidement, répondant au baiser de son rival. Bella put donner libre court à son désir. Edward lâcha la tête de lit, et ses mains vinrent caresser les seins de Bella. Il la prit par les hanches, et accompagna son mouvement. La main de Bella se posa sur les fesses de Jacob, près d'elle. Sans cesser d'embrasser Edward, il pivota suffisamment pour qu'elle atteigne son sexe, qu'elle caressa en rythme.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward se détacha de Jacob, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas venir, pas en Bella. Comprenant sans un mot, le Quileute se plaça derrière Bella, la pencha en avant. Edward sortit du corps de la jeune femme, se redressa de façon à s'asseoir devant le visage de Bella. Jacob s'immisça en elle. Elle cria. Le sexe de son premier amant était sous son nez, couvert de son désir à elle. Elle le prit dans sa bouche.

Jacob allait et venait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, faisant claquer la peau de ses fesses contre son ventre. Ce rythme saccadé, presque violent, se répercutait sur le sexe d'Edward, qui fermait les yeux, pour essayer de ne pas perdre pied. Autour de lui, il sentait la bouche de Bella, qui gémissait et étouffait ses cris contre son sexe. Elle se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violemment. Le visage de Jacob, fermé par la concentration, était presque dur.

Un spasme l'emporta, elle se contracta. Elle jouit. Sa bouche se ferma plus fort. Edward jouit, sortant d'elle de justesse, n'évitant cependant pas ses cheveux. Enfin, un râle très rauque se fit entendre, et Jacob Black s'effondra sur Bella, en nage.

A bout de souffle, elle leur sourit, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux. Elle leur murmura un « merci ».

Elle s'endormit, Jacob toujours en elle.

Le jeune homme embrassa l'épaule de Bella, et se retira d'elle. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Le soulagement et la gratitude se peignaient sur le visage d'Edward, au-delà même de la jalousie que lui inspirait le corps de Jacob contre celui de Bella.

Le Quileute ne mit guère de temps à s'endormir à son tour. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de réitérer l'expérience, d'après ce qu'Edward avait capté de ses pensées. Partager Bella avait été une épreuve, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, malgré la satisfaction du plaisir qu'ils lui avaient donné.

Edward soupira. Il aurait aimé dormir, lui aussi. Sans un bruit, il tira les lourds rideaux du baldaquin, et se coucha lui aussi contre la jeune femme, pour la regarder dormir.


End file.
